


japanese denim

by mariafuckingcalavera



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Soulmates, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: Ten years of their love, and Clover wants to keep it just like this.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	japanese denim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [set my soul alight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215786) by [mariafuckingcalavera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera). 



> wrote this on a whim whelp and no beta reading we die like pyrrha

_I don't stand in line, I don't pay for clubs, fuck that_

_But I'll wait for you_

He smiles as he looks into his lover's eyes, and he can't be more in love. The spotlight that shines on him places golden stars in his eyes, glistening as his slender, long, callused fingers pick and strum at the guitar in his hands. He can't help but admire the sight as everything else dissolves, every other face fading from memory and every other voice lost to the harmony and peace in his voice, the utter sincerity of his words as the voice of his boyfriend washed over him in waves. Making him sink deeper in love.

_I don't like to drink, I don't like to think, fuck that_

_But I ponder you_

And he finds himself lost in the memory of late-night meals where the restaurants are empty, the empty diner filled with their laughter and the sweet and salivating aroma of whatever they made in the kitchens of his mother's diner. He can't help but smile when he remembers the first time he heard the man laugh without the presence of others: head rocked back as his entire body shook and convulsed with the intensity laughter, a loud, boisterous noise with humour still twinkling in his eye when he was done, wiping away the tears of laughter that lingered on his waterline. He loses himself in his boyfriend's loving gaze, finding it so easy to forget everything else.

_I'm bending it over_

_You're my four-leaf clover_

_I'm so in love, so in love_

Clover can't help but let out a little chuckle at his name rolling off Qrow's lips, his heart fluttering like it did all those years ago when he caught the man seconds before he fell, rucking up the black band around his wrist ever so slightly and seeing the colours illuminate his fingers in the same soft red he had grown to love. One look then and one look now and you'd say everything has changed: the tears that fell to the floor with no one to wipe them away, trembling hands holding clover-shaped pins and cross necklaces, the countless delirious ramblings on the days where Clover was a little bit too lucky and Qrow was a little bit of the opposite, blood staining their hands to keep each other alive. But now, as Qrow sat on that high stool with a leg hitched up on a rung, supporting his hand as he handled the electric guitar with the same grace and decorum as he handled Harbinger: a delicate, precise confidence. Hair slicked back and eyes shining like brilliant rubies and passionate ambers and he feels sixteen again, heart thumping rapidly in his chest as his brain short-circuits from how alive this love feels.

_There's no one above up above_

_Forever's a long time, yes_

If you ask him, nothing's truly changed.

It's been ten years ever since Salem had fallen, ten years ever since got onto his knees in the middle of the street in the middle of the night: streets filled with no the presence than their joy and after ten minutes of the most lovestruck look in his eyes when he stepped in front of Clover, hands grasping his tightly as h starts to ramble and doesn't stop, adoration and dedication on his face. Ten years ever since he rambled on and on like a dork, never faltering, never failing.

"Fuck, I've been wanting to do this for years and I had something planned but fuck, I've loved you for so long and everything feels so right with you. Even when it's wrong, it's right and it's something I can just feel and it's something that you just understand even if I can't put it in words- fuck, Ebi. I'm already the happiest man in the world no matter what your answer."

"Qrow, what are you asking?" He remembers asking and Qrow is already on his knees, opening a box to show the ring he's been carrying around for a year.

"Marry me, my love."

"Yes. Oh my god, yes.

It's been ten years, and every single word still has that unwavering truth. And as he plays this song on stage for the world to see, as rose looks into teal green, they say the only thing they know to be true.

It's been ten years and I still love you.

_My blue jeans_

_Will last me all my life, oh yes_

_So should we_

_I'm spending all this time_


End file.
